<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одинаковые размеры by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), Jane_Lightman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319721">Одинаковые размеры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020'>fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Lightman/pseuds/Jane_Lightman'>Jane_Lightman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hot Sex, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Lightman/pseuds/Jane_Lightman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Эй, ты что, взял мою футболку?» – до Ибо, наконец, дошло, что странного в присланных Сяо Чжанем фотографиях. Сначала, он подумал, что у того точно такая же футболка с красной Альфа Ромео, как и у него. Но потом понял, что она не такая же, что это просто его футболка.</p><p>Бетинг: <br/>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_Abe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博/肖战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одинаковые размеры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ибо искал свою любимую футболку минут уже, наверное, тридцать. Ему казалось, что он вчера достал ее и бросил на чемодан, но ни на чемодане, ни в нем, ни во втором чемодане ее не было. Тогда Ибо подумал, что она могла попасть в чемодан Сяо Чжаня, когда тот перекладывал вещи, и заглянул в него. Но и там футболки не было. Мистика какая-то. Конечно, она не могла исчезнуть просто так, обязательно потом найдется. Может, просто завалилась куда-то за мебель. И даже если не найдется до его отъезда, то сотрудники отеля потом обязательно позвонят, когда обнаружат забытую вещь. Но все равно было обидно.</p><p>Сяо Чжань уехал рано утром. У него была выездная съемка, и фотограф хотел поймать «волшебный утренний свет», поэтому пришлось вставать еще затемно. Ибо ненавидел эти ранние побудки, поэтому открыл один глаз, поцеловал Сяо Чжаня, пожелал ему хорошего дня, и снова упал лицом в подушку досыпать хотя бы до восьми. Никто не отберет у него право выспаться в его законный выходной. Конечно, выходной это только условно. Просто никуда не надо ехать и ни с кем не надо встречаться. Но чтение сценария очередного “Day Day Up”, который разослали утром, и последующее обсуждение с командой в голосовом чате Ибо давно не считал работой.</p><p>Первое сообщение Сяо Чжань прислал только в девять утра. Видимо, думал, что раньше Ибо не встанет. Но к этому моменту тот уже успел сходить в душ, расстроиться из-за потерянной футболки, позавтракать и прослушать вчерашние сообщения в чате с коллегами. Можно было, конечно, и самому написать Сяо Чжаню, но его и так постоянно упрекают в том, что он отвлекается на телефон в самый неподходящий момент. Поэтому Ибо решил, что дождется, когда тот напишет первым. Сообщений было сразу пять – два голосовых и десяток фотографий. Снимали в горах, виды были просто потрясающие. Ради такого стоило проснуться в четыре утра. </p><p>«Эй, а селфи?» – Сяо Чжань всегда делал селфи на месте съемок, особенно, если это была не студия, а какой-нибудь красивый природный ландшафт или городская локация. Но потом забывал их отправить, так что приходилось напоминать.<br/>
В ответ Ибо получил еще десяток фотографий. Сяо Чжань делал смешные гримасы на фоне съемочной техники и позолоченных рассветом горных пиков. Ибо сразу захотелось его обнять, но съемки все еще не закончились, так что ждать придется как минимум до обеда.</p><p>К фотографиям была подпись «Это еще до съемок, я поспал в машине, так что добрый и всех люблю ;-)»<br/>
«А сейчас уже не добрый?» – ответив, Ибо продолжил рассматривать фотографии. </p><p> </p><p>– Я сейчас умру от голода. И от жары. А еще тут жуки, – Сяо Чжань ответил голосом. – Огромные, жирные жуки, они повсюду! Мне пришлось лежать в траве, и, мне кажется, меня кто-то покусал. Очень чешется, но я даже почесать нормально не могу. Аааааааааааа! Я хочу домой!</p><p>«Долго вам еще? Я соскучился», – набрал в ответ Ибо. Прослушав сообщение, он снова вернулся к фотографиям. Что-то в них казалось странным. </p><p>– Не знааааааааааааю. Пару часов, может быть, – вздохнул Сяо Чжань. – Но, я надеюсь, что у фотографа начнет плавиться камера, и все это свернется пораньше.</p><p>Пара часов съемок, потом пара часов дороги, а потом после подъема в четыре утра Сяо Чжань просто вырубится где-нибудь на подходах к ванной. Ибо тоже вздохнул. И все, что ему остается – это только фотки. Ближайшие совместные выходные у них будут не раньше, чем через месяц. И то если только снова не изменят график съемок. Но если повезет, они смогут валяться в постели до полудня. Да и после полудня тоже. И вообще, неплохо было бы прожить в кровати пару дней, спать, трахаться, иногда что-нибудь есть, трахаться и снова спать. Отличный план совместного отпуска. </p><p>«Эй, ты что, взял мою футболку?» – до Ибо, наконец, дошло, что странного в фотографиях. Сначала, он подумал, что у Сяо Чжаня точно такая же футболка с красной Альфа Ромео, как и у него. Но потом понял, что она не такая же, что это просто его футболка.</p><p>– Ээээээ не знаю, – растерянно ответил Сяо Чжань.</p><p>«Ты в ней на утренних фотках», – подсказал Ибо. «Я искал ее все утро. Но хотя бы теперь знаю, где она.»</p><p>– Ну, простиииииииии, – голос Сяо Чжаня звучал виновато.</p><p>«Просто не оставь ее там в горах, ок?» – попросил Ибо.</p><p>– Ну, не голым же мне обратно ехать, – фыркнул Сяо Чжань.</p><p>«Не мечтай даже», – от мысли, что кто-то, кроме него, видит Сяо Чжаня голым, Ибо хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Поэтому он постарался не думать о костюмерах, которые работали сегодня на съемках. </p><p>Чтобы отвлечься, Ибо вернулся в чат с коллегами. Если бы не прорва работы он бы, наверное, свихнулся, постоянно думая о том, что кто-то другой смотрит на Сяо Чжаня, кто-то к нему прикасается, поправляет грим, прическу, одежду. И это не закончится никогда. Ибо даже сказать об этом толком никому не мог. Как-то он попытался поделиться этими чувствами с Сяо Чжанем, но тот не воспринял это всерьез, видимо, решив, что это игра или шутка. Наверное, если бы они жили в какой-нибудь другой стране, можно было бы обсудить это с психологом, но Китай такого варианта не предполагал. Поэтому приходилось решать этот вопрос иначе, в основном, работой и скоростью. Первая загружала мозг так, что ни о чем другом думать уже не получалась. А вторая давала выброс адреналина, так что мысли на какое-то время просто отключались. Возможно, это было слишком небезопасно, но других вариантов Ибо придумать не смог. Тем более, это такой кайф – после поездки на скорости под двести упасть в теплые объятья Сяо Чжаня и просто слушать, как бьется его сердце. </p><p>За обсуждением нового выпуска шоу Ибо не заметил, как прошло почти два часа. Сяо Чжань молчал, а значит, они еще снимали. Если бы они закончили, что телефон Ибо уже разрывался бы от бесконечных голосовых, текстовых сообщений, фотографий, мемов и видео с котиками. Хотя, возможно, Сяо Чжань просто вырубился в машине после работы под палящим солнцем. </p><p>«Что ты хочешь на обед?» – осторожно поинтересовался Ибо. Он и сам уже порядком проголодался, но решил дождаться Сяо Чжаня, чтобы поесть с ним вместе.</p><p>Ответ пришел только через час. Вместо текста были скрины страниц сайта с меню отеля, в котором они остановились. Значит, точно спал. И, судя по количеству скринов, теперь был зверски голоден.</p><p>«Вы далеко?» – снова написал Ибо.</p><p>И снова в ответ пришла картинка – скрин карты с отмеченной красной точкой машиной. Судя по всему, ехать им еще минут тридцать, так что Ибо сделал заказ, чтобы к возвращению Сяо Чжаня все уже было готово. </p><p>«Ты теперь будешь картинками разговаривать? ;-)» – спросил Ибо, не сдержав улыбку и в реале. В качестве ответа Сяо Чжань прислал фотографию с высунутым языком. Выглядел он весьма вымотанным и сонным, на лбу была маска для сна с нарисованными открытыми глазами, волосы в каком-то безумном беспорядке – с них так и не смыли лак, зато Сяо Чжань снова был в футболке с красной Альфа Ромео. Если кто-нибудь снял его в ней, и эти фото утекут в сеть, у фанатов будет много вопросов. Да, и не только у фанатов, но Ибо решил пока об этом не думать. Он снова пересмотрел утренние фото Сяо Чжаня и решил, что в его футболке тот выглядит весьма привлекательно. </p><p>В дверь постучали – принесли обед. Жаренные креветки, подкопченные устрицы, суп с морским гребешком, вафли с малиновым соусом и огромная фруктовая тарелка, кусочки фруктов и ягоды на которой складывались в причудливую мозаичную композицию с цветами и птицами. Ко всему этому, недолго думая, Ибо заказал еще и бутылку шампанского. Вряд ли кто-то из них сегодня будет работать, так что можно позволить себе немного алкоголя. Конечно, вероятно, Сяо Чжань вырубится после первого же бокала. Но и без него он тоже, скорее всего, вырубится. Так что разницы особой Ибо не видел.</p><p>Суп остывал, шампанское грелось, а Сяо Чжань все еще стоял где-то в пробке, судя по карте в сообщении, в каких-то пяти минутах от отеля. Ибо это страшно злило, но он не мог ничего поделать. Пробка была на объездной, где даже из машины выйти нельзя, чтобы срезать дворами. Сяо Чжань иногда так делал, за что регулярно получал выговоры и от менеджера, и от Ибо, потому что если бы его кто-то узнал, случилась бы катастрофа. Маска под глаза, темные очки, бейсболка, ветровка с капюшоном – все это, конечно, делало его почти неузнаваемым, но фанаты иногда просто сходили с ума, и это очень пугало. Когда Ибо начинал карьеру в шоубизнесе, популярность была его мечтой. Теперь же он иногда хотел, чтобы о нем все забыли, чтобы оставили его в покое. Его и Сяо Чжаня. И все то, что происходит между ними. </p><p>Наконец, дверь открылась и в номер буквально ввалился Сяо Чжань. Выглядел он измученным, даже маску для сна так и не снял. </p><p>– Ты в порядке? – Ибо поймал его в объятья. Казалось, что если этого не сделать, то он просто упадет посреди комнаты. </p><p>– Теперь да, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Этого момента Ибо ждал весь день. Даже не самого поцелуя, а того короткого мгновенья, когда их губы почти соприкоснулись, но между ними все еще есть расстояние, которое стремительно уменьшается. И можно чувствовать дыхание друг друга, слышать, как бьется сердце, ощущать легкую дрожь в кончиках пальцев и знать, что вот сейчас накроет волной адреналина, как в тот момент, когда мотоцикл набирает скорость с нуля до сотни километров в час за считанные секунды. Это нельзя было сравнить больше ни с чем. Но если бы Ибо спросили, что для него самое важное в жизни, и он мог бы ответить честно, то он назвал бы этот самый момент.</p><p>– Ты же на ногах еле держишься, – Ибо с трудом оторвался от желанных губ. На счет состояния Сяо Чжаня он, конечно, преувеличил, но тот, в самом деле, выглядел замученным. Они оба привыкли к такому ритму жизни, их обоих, пожалуй, можно было назвать трудоголиками, и Ибо сам уставал не меньше после съемок, но это не значит, что ему не хотелось устроить Сяо Чжаню принудительный отдых. Он видел достаточно нервных срывов, истощений, депрессий и зависимостей для того, чтобы иногда всерьез переживать за Сяо Чжаня. Конечно, они достаточно популярны и богаты для того, чтобы позволить себе последние достижения медицины, дорогие препараты и лучших консультантов, но ничьи ресурсы не безграничны. Сломаться под тяжестью собственной славы очень легко, а вот восстановиться потом почти невозможно. Иногда Ибо не понимал, как Сяо Чжаню удается оставаться таким милым и позитивным не только в кадре, но и в жизни, и откуда он черпает свою бесконечную теплоту. Но он очень боялся, что однажды этот источник может иссякнуть. Потому что для него самого таким источником был Сяо Чжань. Если его не останется, все остальное тоже потеряет смысл.</p><p>– Подумаешь, немного пошатывает, – тот усмехнулся и потянулся за жареной креветкой, так что Ибо пришлось немного отодвинуться в сторону, но совсем отпускать Сяо Чжаня он не хотел. Как будто бы, если перестать к нему прикасаться хотя бы кончиками пальцев, он исчезнет.</p><p>– Я тебя к кровати привяжу, если тебя будет немного пошатывать, – пригрозил Ибо.</p><p>– И? – Сяо Чжань отправил в рот креветку и с аппетитом захрустел прожаренным панцирем.</p><p>– И уйду куда-нибудь, чтобы ты выспался, – ответил Ибо, постаравшись сделать свой голос как можно более строгим.</p><p>– Ты садист, – констатировал Сяо Чжань и подцепил вторую креветку.</p><p>– Иди сюда, – Ибо не выдержал и потянул его на диван. Он тоже проголодался, но это его не очень волновало. А вот Сяо Чжаня нужно было срочно кормить, а то он, как обычно, заказав полный стол, попробует всего понемногу и скажет, что слишком устал, чтобы есть.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не сопротивлялся, он послушно устроился на диване рядом с Ибо, а потом и вовсе перебрался к нему на колени. Никаких возражений это, конечно же не вызвало, скорее, наоборот. Кто же в здравом уме откажется от Сяо Чжаня на своих коленях? </p><p>Блюдо с креветками пришлось пододвинуть поближе, Ибо решил, что их лучше все же чистить перед тем, как есть. Он брал их по одной, снимал полупрозрачные панцири и подносил нежные кусочки белого с розоватыми полосками мяса к губам Сяо Чжаня. Тот осторожно подцеплял их зубами, то ли намеренно, то ли случайно касаясь пальцев Ибо кончиком языка. </p><p>– Устрицу? Виноград? – предложил Ибо, когда на салфетке скопилась уже довольно приличная горка креветочных панцирей.</p><p>– Нет, только не устрицу, – поморщился Сяо Чжань. – Зачем ты их вообще заказал?</p><p>– Ты же сам попросил, – хмыкнул Ибо.</p><p>– Значит, я подумал, что это не устрицы, а что-то другое, – пожал плечами Сяо Чжань и сам потянулся к фруктовой тарелке, взял с нее кусочек арбуза. – Хочешь? – поднес его к губам Ибо и прижал так, что тому пришлось разомкнуть их. Сяо Чжань воспользовался этим и тут же втолкнул кусочек арбуза Ибо в рот.</p><p>– Тогда съешь суп, – Ибо не был намерен сдаваться.</p><p>– Он с чем? – Сяо Чжань покосился на стол.</p><p>– С морскими гребешками, – ответил Ибо. – Его здесь хорошо готовят, давай, – он потянулся за пиалой с супом, но с Сяо Чжанем на коленях это было крайне неудобно.</p><p>– Да ладно, я сам, – тот вздохнул и взял пиалу. – А ты? – он попробовал суп и, судя по выражению его лица, ему понравилось.</p><p>– Набери мне ложку с сухариками, – попросил Ибо, обнимая Сяо Чжаня за талию. Тот выполнил просьбу, бросил в пиалу несколько маленьких золотистых сухариков, аппетитно пахнущих чесноком, притопил их в густом сливочном супе и зачерпнул ложкой, поднес к губам Ибо. Суп, правда, был очень хорош. Так что они съели обе порции, хоть и одной ложкой. Так получалось медленнее, но Ибо ни за что на свете не хотел выпускать Сяо Чжаня из своих объятий. Когда вторая пиала опустела, даже он, наконец, почувствовал легкую сытость, хоть и знал, что это ненадолго. </p><p>– Десерт? – Сяо Чжань взял с блюда большую красную виноградину, обхватил ее губами и поднес к губам Ибо. Отказаться от такого лакомства было невозможно. Виноградина была сладкой с легкой терпкой кислинкой, когда нежная кожица лопнула, сок растекся по языку и губам, оттеняя вкус Сяо Чжаня, и без того сладкий и терпкий до головокружения. </p><p>Аккуратно, чтобы не опрокинуть, Ибо оттолкнул ногой стол, на котором громоздились полупустые уже блюда. Тот тяжело откатился в сторону и остановился, когда колесики увязли в мягком ворсе ковра. </p><p>– Эй, а десерт? – Сяо Чжань потянулся было за уплывающей от него фруктовой тарелкой, но Ибо притянул его к себе и снова приник к губам жадным поцелуем.</p><p>– Хочешь еще фруктов? – выдохнул Ибо в поцелуй. – Тогда мне придется встать. </p><p>– Ну нет, – Сяо Чжань нахмурился. Он жадно целовал Ибо в ответ и, судя по всему, не собирался его никуда отпускать.</p><p>– Мы попозже его съедим, – пообещал Ибо.</p><p>– Ага, как раз снова проголодаемся, – Сяо Чжань тихо засмеялся и вдруг стал сползать с коленей Ибо.</p><p>– Эй, ты куда? – Ибо крепче обхватил его за талию, не давая двигаться.</p><p>– В душ, вообще-то, – Сяо Чжань смешно наморщил свой миленький носик. – Ты, конечно, панк, я все понимаю, я тебе и немытым нравлюсь, но себе самому я немытым не очень нравлюсь.</p><p>– Зато ты вполне нравишься мне мокрым, – Ибо сам подтолкнул Сяо Чжаня со своих коленей и тут же поднялся вслед за ним, не позволяя ему отойти на расстояние дальше вытянутой руки.</p><p>Сяо Чжань ничего не ответил, только закатил глаза и театрально вздохнул. Когда они оставались наедине, Ибо было сложно заставить себя отойти от Сяо Чжаня, отпустить его даже на пять минут в душ, не прикасаться к нему, держать дистанцию. Да он и не видел смысла в том, чтобы так делать. В конце концов, им приходилось держать дистанцию всегда, когда они были не одни, зачем это делать еще и за закрытыми дверями? Зачем лишать себя возможности прикасаться, чувствовать тепло кожи, запах, вкус, слышать дыхание, сердцебиение, ощущать тяжесть чужого тела? Это ведь так естественно, и в этом и состоит весь кайф отношений. Ну, может, не весь, но львиная его доля. Ибо искренне не понимал, почему он должен себя ограничивать. Сяо Чжань же, напротив, не привык к такому, для него это было ново и не всегда комфортно. Из-за чего самом начале они несколько раз почти что ругались, но, в конце концов, разобрались. Ибо старался чаще спрашивать разрешения и больше обращать внимание на реакцию Сяо Чжаня, а тот, в свою очередь, сразу говорил, если ему что-то не нравилось, а не ждал того момента, когда терпеть уже станет невозможно. Но постепенно, со временем, он, кажется, привык к тому, что Ибо все время стремился его касаться, и сам с удовольствием усаживался к нему на колени, укладывал голову на плечо, позволял пойти с ним в душ или предлагал Ибо себя раздеть. Вот и сейчас он, похоже, совершенно не был против того, что Ибо составит ему компанию, и даже сам перехватил его ладонь и потянул в сторону ванной.</p><p>– Может сначала разденемся? – в дверях ванной Сяо Чжань затормозил и прижался к налетевшему на него Ибо. </p><p>– Сейчас ты скажешь, что я извращенец, – тот потянулся к застежке на джинсах Сяо Чжаня и стал выталкивать пуговицы из петель. Зачем такие сложности, когда давно придумали молнии? Но Сяо Чжаню нравилось.</p><p>– Ну да, я давно этого не говорил, – тот кивнул и прикусил губу. – Что ты придумал?</p><p>– Можешь не снимать футболку? – попросил Ибо и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.</p><p>– Хочешь ее сразу и постирать? – засмеялся Сяо Чжань.</p><p>– Нет, просто… – Ибо смутился. Он не знал, как сказать Сяо Чжаню, что в этой футболке его привлекательность просто зашкаливает. И дело даже не в самой футболке, а в том, что это футболка Ибо. Как будто бы, раз она принадлежит Ибо, то и одетый в нее Сяо Чжань тоже принадлежит Ибо, весь, без остатка. </p><p>– Ну да, ты извращенец, – усмехнулся Сяо Чжань и жадно поцеловал Ибо, прижимаясь к нему так тесно, что стало слышно, как бьется его сердце. Видимо, он понял то, что Ибо не смог сказать ему словами. Но так было всегда. Когда не находилось слов, Сяо Чжань прекрасно понимал все и так, как будто бы умел читать мысли. Ибо вот не мог похвастаться таким умением, и иногда чувствовал себя из-за этого неловким и неуместным. Но и это Сяо Чжань как будто бы понимал и сглаживал все острые углы.</p><p>– Идем, – он потянул Ибо в ванную, попутно снимая с него футболку и домашние штаны, а с себя джинсы и белье. Футболку он оставил, как и просил Ибо. Она доходила ему примерно до середины ягодиц и толком ничего не скрывала, отчего вид у него был совершенно непристойный. Ибо не удержался и легонько шлепнул его по заднице, отчего Сяо Чжань вздрогнул и прижался напряженным членом к обнаженному бедру Ибо.</p><p>– Мы пришли, чтобы меня помыть, – выдохнул он в самые Ибо губы, перед тем как прижаться к ним поцелуем. </p><p>Тот хотел ответить, что полностью с этим согласен, и ни в чем не отрицает их цель и намерения, но трудно говорить, когда у тебя во рту чужой язык. А сам Сяо Чжань, похоже, решил, что гигиена – это не главное. </p><p>Скользнув ладонями по его талии вверх, Ибо задрал футболку и провел кончиками пальцев по груди и снова вниз по животу. Отчего Сяо Чжань снова вздрогнул, мышцы пресса напряглись, и Ибо смог почувствовать как тот почти смеется в поцелуй. Он боялся щекотки, и в такие моменты был особенно к ней чувствителен, так что каждое прикосновение заставляло его вздрагивать. Но это только сильнее возбуждало их обоих, заставляя терять голову и забывать обо всем. </p><p>– Душ, – напомнил Ибо между поцелуями, задев рукой ручку душевой кабины. </p><p>– Угу, – согласился с ним Сяо Чжань, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Ибо у самого основания черепа, там, где кожа была наиболее чувствительной. От этого по спине как будто бы пустили электрический разряд, он прошел вниз по позвоночнику к основанию члена, а потом снова вверх, к губам и затух где-то на кончике языка, скользнувшего по языку Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>Ибо потянулся, ухватился за ручку и отодвинул тяжелую стеклянную дверь в сторону. Она была прозрачной, но становилась матовой, если замок закрыть, отгораживая от всего остального мира. Втолкнув Сяо Чжаня в узкое пространство душевой кабины, Ибо защелкнул замок. Прозрачная дверь и стены тут же побелели, укрывая их от реальности тонкой стеклянной скорлупой.</p><p>Не глядя, Ибо нащупал за своей спиной регулятор и включил воду. С потолка на них полились теплые струи, смывая усталость долгого дня. Промокшие пряди волос и ткань футболки липли к коже, отчего Ибо всегда начинал чувствовать себя уязвимым. Но сейчас, когда Сяо Чжань так жадно целовал его, это становилось, скорее пикантной ноткой, чем серьезным дискомфортом.</p><p>На секунду он отстранился, провел языком по губам, разглядывая мокрого Сяо Чжань. Да, таким он нравился Ибо просто до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Он снова скользнул ладонью по его торсу так, чтобы футболка задралась, склонился и провел языком по груди, задевая сосок. Сяо Чжань сдавленно застонал, Ибо не видел, но знал, что тот сейчас закусывает губу, чтобы не быть слишком громким, хотя в этом отеле их точно никто не слышит. Тут хорошо заботятся о приватности своих клиентов. И даже если кричать во весь голос, этого никто не услышит. Но Сяо Чжань по привычке старался не выдать их, как будто они все еще на съемочной площадке, и в любой момент к ним может зайти менеджер или кто-то из съемочной группы. </p><p>– Можешь зубами, – всхлипнул Сяо Чжань. Они давно договорились не оставлять друг другу следов, или делать это только с разрешения, хотя Ибо иногда и забывал об этом, но он изо всех сил старался это контролировать. И сейчас, когда Сяо Чжань дал ему разрешение, он с наслаждением прикусил кожу над соском, оставляя на ней розовый пока след зубов. Завтра он превратится в небольшой синяк, который еще неделю будет напоминать Сяо Чжаню об Ибо. </p><p>Зализав укус, Ибо отстранился и полюбовался следом, провел по нему кончиками пальцев. А потом оставил рядом с ним еще один. И с другой стороны, для симметрии. Потом на животе, над пупком, и под ним. Стоять на коленях в душевой было не слишком удобно, но это не такая высокая плата за то, чтобы обхватить губами напряженный член Сяо Чжаня, вобрать его в рот почти до основания, скользнуть по стволу языком. Все это для того, чтобы сорвать с губ Сяо Чжаня очередной сдавленный стон, почувствовать, как он вздрагивает, подхватить его под ягодицы, когда он начнет терять равновесие, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за стеклянные стены. Ибо понимал, что если дать Сяо Чжаню кончить сейчас, то потом он, скорее всего, вырубится, уставший, сытый и удовлетворенный. Но это слишком большое удовольствие – чувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы, как горячеет кожа, как пульсирует член, ощущать на языке его вкус, терпкий, чуть солоноватый, а потом, в самый последний момент ловить губами тяжелые густые капли семени, слизывать их со ствола и головки, с живота, заставляя снова вздрагивать от щекотки. Поэтому Ибо, как и обычно, не смог остановиться, хотя и чувствовал, что Сяо Чжань пытается легонько оттянуть его за волосы.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – чуть хрипло выдохнул тот, когда Ибо снова поднялся на ноги. </p><p>– Ты против? – хмыкнул Ибо.</p><p>– Я хотел, ты знаешь, – Сяо Чжань коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Ибо, собирая с них капли спермы. – Сначала все-таки вымыться, – он лизнул свои пальцы, а потом приник поцелуем к губам Ибо и тихо застонал в них, так сладко, что руки задрожали.</p><p>– Ну, мы же пока никуда не ушли, – Ибо взял с маленькой стеклянной полки бутылочку с гелем для душа и мочалку.</p><p>– Давай сначала волосы, – попросил Сяо Чжань. – На них столько лака, что я даже вес его чувствую.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Ибо кивнул, и взял вместо геля для душа шампунь. Налил немного вязкой жидкости на ладонь, вспенил и стал втирать в волосы Сяо Чжаня. Тот закрыл глаза, чтобы в них не попала пена, и Ибо едва не задохнулся от нахлынувших на него чувств. Сяо Чжань выглядел таким умиротворенным, спокойным, открытым и абсолютно доверяющим партнеру, то есть ему, Ибо, как будто бы они были одним целым, единой неделимой сущностью, а не просто двумя людьми, чьи отношения начались почти что случайно. В такие моменты Ибо казалось, что ничего ему в жизни больше и не нужно. То есть вообще ничего. Ничего, кроме этого безграничного доверия Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>Лак поддавался, но с трудом. Ибо несколько раз смывал пену и снова наносил шампунь на волосы. Все это время Сяо Чжань слушался его, то подставляя голову под струи воды, то отодвигаясь, чтобы пена не смылась раньше времени.<br/>
– Ты как? – наконец, спросил Ибо, отставив пустую бутылочку шампуня. – Живой или совсем все? </p><p>Сяо Чжань стоял к нему спиной, чуть откинув голову назад, и с его волос стекали остатки пены. </p><p>– Можно уже снять эту футболку? – спросил он, все еще не открывая глаз.</p><p>– Ох, прости, – Ибо вдруг понял, как тому было некомфортно все это время, но он даже вида не подал. Он потянул мокрую ткань и бросил ее на пол. Носить ее после этого, скорее всего, будет уже нельзя, но Ибо совершенно точно ее сохранит. </p><p>– Ну, зато я не уснул, – усмехнулся Сяо Чжань. Он оперся ладонями о стеклянную стену и выгнулся, прижимаясь к паху Ибо ягодицами.</p><p>– Уверен? – спросил тот, сжимая стройные бедра. Сяо Чжаня стоило бы отвести в кровать, укутать в одеяло и дать выспаться. Но как удержаться, когда он рядом, такой горячий, такой желанный?</p><p>– Ну, ты же хочешь, – он снова выгнулся и подался назад, так что член Ибо прижался к его ягодицам.</p><p>– А ты? – тот склонился и чуть прихватил губами кожу на шее. Не сильно, так, чтобы не осталось следа, но совсем не сделать этого было невозможно.</p><p>– Хочу, – Сяо Чжань прикусил губу, прижимаясь бедрами еще теснее. </p><p>Оставлять смазку везде, где они могут заняться сексом, вначале казалось Ибо странной идеей, но потом он понял, насколько это удобно. Так что тюбики были не только в спальне и в гостиной на всех диванах и под всеми подушками, но и в ванной, и даже в гардеробе. Выдавив на пальцы немного прозрачного геля, Ибо провел ими между ягодиц Сяо Чжаня. Несмотря на то, что они лили горячую воду не меньше получаса, гель все еще оставался прохладным, хотя, может, все дело в охлаждающем эффекте. Ибо отчетливо ощущал холод на своих пальцах. Тем теснее и горячее показался ему напряженный вход. Он осторожно толкнулся, чтобы смазать и подготовить, на долгую прелюдию Сяо Чжаня уже точно не хватит, но и сделать ему больно Ибо тоже не хотел. Несколькими движениями он растянул мышцы, давая Сяо Чжаню привыкнуть к его пальцам – сначала один, потом два, потом три. А после толкнулся членом, очень медленно, прислушиваясь к каждому всхлипу, к каждому вздоху, ловя каждое мельчайшее движение. Сяо Чжань, как всегда, чуть вздрагивал, но не останавливал Ибо. Значит, ему не было слишком больно или дискомфортно, и можно было войти до конца и прижаться бедрами к его ягодицам.<br/>
– Не останавливайся, – попросил Сяо Чжань, когда Ибо замер, чтобы дать ему немного привыкнуть.</p><p>Подавшись назад, Ибо вышел почти до конца, так что внутри осталась одна головка, и снова вошел до основания. Сяо Чжань хрипло застонал, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Он выгнулся и подался бедрами навстречу. Ибо каждый раз корил себя за то, что после такого срывался в совершенно бешеный темп, заставляя Сяо Чжаня кричать и, наверное, делая ему больно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вот и сейчас он не смог удержаться и быть осторожным, входя в Сяо Чжаня резкими размашистыми движениями до самого основания, вжимаясь бедрами в его ягодицы. Обхватив ладонью его напряженный член, он скользнул пальцами по влажному стволу, размазывая по нему сочащуюся смазку, сжимая, быть может, слишком грубо, потому что ему показалось, что Сяо Чжань недовольно морщится. Но он уже просто не мог себя контролировать, не мог остановиться и перестать. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило. Он кончил, не выходя из Сяо Чжаня, и почти сразу же почувствовал его горячую сперму на своих пальцах.</p><p>– Прости, – виновато выдохнул Ибо в его мокрый затылок.  </p><p>– Вот теперь я совсем все, – выдохнул в ответ Сяо Чжань, закинув руку за голову и обхватив так Ибо за шею. – И ты несешь меня в кровать. </p><p>– Хорошо, – Ибо даже не стал спорить. Еще какое-то время им понадобилось в душе, чтобы привести себя в порядок и вытереться. И, когда они добрались до кровати, Ибо показалось, что Сяо Чжань засыпает прямо на ходу. Он осторожно уложил его, укутал одеялом и сам устроился рядом, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. Засыпая, он подумал, что надо бы подсунуть Сяо Чжаню что-нибудь еще из своих вещей, размеры ведь у них одинаковые.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>